<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flash of a Totem (and the squeal of a child) by KryOnBlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111384">The Flash of a Totem (and the squeal of a child)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock'>KryOnBlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Child Technoblade, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Nether Lore, Nether Mob Ranboo, No beta we die like dream will do, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Somewhat, Video Game Mechanics, but like hints of it/implication of it, but taken in MY own way, implication of character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing, many people don’t know about, is the fact that totems don’t actually heal you. It’s simply not true, you die, you still die no matter what, because one cannot cheat death, not actually. The only thing that changes is that the totem brings you back before the Universe has time to drag you back, restoring you back to the last time you saved your respawn point, to the last time you had saved, you have been alive. You are brought alive, as you were when you last saved, knitted atom by atom to the last particule, the same as you had been, down to the clothes, to everything, with only your items left behind.</p><hr/><p>Technoblade is a Piglin and... well, one knows what happens to Piglins in the Nether.</p><p> </p><p>AKA: That one crack oneshot where Techno is deaged and Ranboo is stuck with the problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s), Ranboo &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flash of a Totem (and the squeal of a child)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am once again, back with the bullshit of Child Techno, this time with an added bonus of Ranboo </p><p>I needed to make a somewhat crack-y and fluff oneshot in apology to those who thought that Piglin Way would have a happy sequel &lt;3 Ily guys hehee</p><p>Au comes from the lavender tea discord, where techno is a zombified piglin who gets deaged with the totem (they were too angsty fuckers with the idea, so i balanced it out &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo didn’t like fights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, scratch that. Ranboo </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> fights, the adrenaline of fighting people, of matches, nothing could try to surpass that. You didn’t live in Hypixel if you didn’t like to fight at least in some way. What Ranboo actually disliked was </span>
  <em>
    <span>conflict.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Hypixel everything was nice, sure, you would fight to the death, but there were never hard feelings behind, and it was all in good fun. That was the point of the fights, in the end, to have fun. It was common to go talk with people post-battle and interchange tips or gush about certain things. Everything was… lighthearted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not even that, back when Ranboo still lived in his original world, where he had been spawned from the dust of the Universe between Enderman and raised by a haunting of them, everything was fun too. Sure, you could die, but once dead everything was forgotten, Mobs weren’t that aggressive, especially towards him, since he had been very young. Practically raised by Endermen, most of the Mobs had ignored him until he had grown into his Playerhood, until he was ready to move on onto new grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had very vague memories of that, but Ranboo could say confidently those were some of his best years, simply following the Hauntings and enjoying the space of the Nether, the warped fungus and running around with the baby piglins of nearby bastions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here, in the server?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… startlingly different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone held so many grudges, as if their lives depended on it, it was actually almost terrifying for him, who had grown used to the mentality of simply forgetting and moving on. Every member here was simply… determined to stay on their ways, no matter what, as if it would kill them to change. The only one he had seen act differently was Technoblade, and he hadn’t even met the guy on the server before today. As far as he knew, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, stomping as his stomach growled in hunger, as he hadn’t managed to even eat breakfast before he was dragged away, following the rest of the cabinet, wondering why the hell were they so focused on going after a guy who literally hasn’t appeared in years (going by now on almost 3 years!), but at this point he was along for the ride only. He had been very, very hesitant in even agreeing, and he actually hadn’t. Tubbo had just dragged him out from his house, tried to shove him a bloody apron and then simply dragged him towards Phil’s house (which??? They were breaking in?? Apparently????). He had stood on the corner, exchanging bemused expressions with Ghostbur, as they watched Phil get in a screaming match with Tubbo and Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be almost intimidating, if it weren’t because everyone involved barely reached his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are they being mean to Phil?” Ghostbur had asked, frown fixed on his semi transparent face, and Ranboo had found himself incapable of answering, simply shrugging “Why are you with them? I thought you were Phil’s friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ranboo had tried to explain, to say that he hadn't explained </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were doing actually, that half of the time he wasn’t even paying attention, more preoccupied with his own stuff. Ranboo was running an ice cream shop, for Nether’s sake! He wasn’t even remotely INTERESTED in the politics of this server until it was time for him to run his joke-campaign (Yeah, Tubbo still thought he was seriously running, which well, will be a shock for him when it happens and he can’t wait for it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza Minecraft you are under arrest!” Tubbo had exclaimed, and Ranboo had tried to ask why, before his face blanched as he watched the enchanted iron boots with keen eyes,more specifically, the runes coded for Mobs and Hybrids control into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—Wait guys, uh, this isn’t, isn’t a good idea!” He had tried to intervene, looking almost sick at the boots. “Tha—That, boots are too much”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Controlling enchantments were, iffy at best and downright a crime against the Universe at worst. The Universe had made the players, given them free will, to do as they liked, and even trying to go against that was… Downright chilling to think. Why the hell did they have something with </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> enchantments?? He had thought they were just… a distant myth, something that happened in overcrowded and famous servers, not some half-destroyed place like the Dream SMP was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, he obstructed! Justice!” Quackity had said, exasperated, but Ranboo stood firm, displeased frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but those boots are too much guys” He paused, and looked at Tubbo “Why do the boots even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> enchantments?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—Curse of binding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! The, urgh” Ranboo took the boots and showed the president the enchantments, expecting them to notice, and be met with blank faces “Those! The hybrid and Mob ones!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—What?!” Tubbo whirled, looking between panicked and murderous at Quackity “Quackity, what the hell man?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Those aren’t mine, I grabbed them from the thingy man!” The mexican exclaimed, putting his hands on the air and looking vaguely sick “I didn’t even know those were the enchantments!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you read Galactic?!” Ranboo had cried, and blinked in almost terrorised horror at the sheepish looks on the other three’s face “Wh—Okay, I am NOT going to look into that right now, but who even gave you those boots?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Uh, I found them in the.. Uhm, the presidential room? Tubbo said he has some ankle monitors for possible jailbreakers”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D—Dream gave me those!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked, once, twice, expecting to hear something else. Because those were given by Dream, and surely that was a joke, right? He waited for the punchline, and simply stared in concern at Tubbo as the other kept silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” He asked, almost incredulous “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, he has given us a lot of good stuff man” Tubbo shrugged, and Ranboo hoped he was looking as concerned as he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He... gave you stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy… Who threatened our country… And made you exile one of your citizens… And has, historically, wanted total control over the territory… That guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well, when you put it that way…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked up, and breathed deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I… Am I the only one concerned by this?” He asked, looking back at Phil, who was also grimacing, and the cabinet, who simply stood there looking anywhere else “I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream is a great guy!” The goat hybrid exclaimed, almost imploringly “I—Something must have happened, maybe something got switched up, a prank. This isn’t like him, I promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Tubbo</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He said, almost agonised and horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He packs my lunches, and gives me gifts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman hybrid blinked and wondered if this is what it felt being the responsible of the group was like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— okay, I am VASTLY unprepared for this conversation, we will be talking about this later, okay? Just… Let’s get going”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—But we have to put the monitor on Phil! He’s under house arrest, man!” Quackity explained, shifting when Ranboo turned to look at him, deadpan in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to put those iron boots on Phil” He straightened, now towering over everyone in the room, and looked them in the eye, until they nodded. “Alright, good. Now let’s simply leave”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fundy” Ranboo hissed, and put his hands on his hips, watching the others look at him and then at each other, before wilting and going out. Once it was only him left behind, he sighed and turned apologetic towards Phil “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them Phil, I swear, I don’t even know what is going through their minds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Uh, It’s fine Ranboo” Phil looked relaxed, but his feathers were clearly bristled behind his back and his wings twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously. If, if they try something like this again, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” Ranboo sighed and passed a hand through his head “They are good people, I swear! It—It was Dream meddling”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man almost grimaced, a tight and strained smile in his face as he nodded, “Sure Ran—Ranboo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh,” He hesitated, and frowned, “I, well, I’ll be going, bye Phil!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door instantly behind him, the faint “take care” passing through the wood. Aether, was that uncomfortable. He turned and paused, looking at Fundy, who had a rock on his hands raised, and Quackity, who had his axe high, as if about to destroy some of the wall of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo simply looked at them, torn between crying frustrated and leaving or simply throwing himself into the lake beneath from the sheer embarrassment he would feel if they did indeed throw the damned rock. He simply resolved to stare at them disappointed and sad, watching their resolve crumble like a particularly bad placed card castle created by a drunk person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy put the rock down first, ears flat, and Tubbo silently lowered Quackity’s axe, looking elsewhere. Quackity scowled and raised it again, but put it down once more at Ranboo’s pleading stare. They hadn’t even begun the trip as far as he knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—” Ranboo paused, and blinked “You know what? I’m not even gonna try, let’s get going”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O—Oh yeah, absolutely!” Tubbo smiled, nervously at the stare he got from Ranboo, steered them towards the port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked, owlishly, at the boats as Tubbo and Quackity happily climbed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whisper-yelled at the fox hybrid “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are going in boats?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox hybrid cringed, and shrugged hesitantly at the exasperated face in Ranboo’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” H whisper-yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy, why didn’t you tell me about it?! Didn’t it cross your mind, to, uh, tell me about </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this part</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> especifically?!?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you knew??? You’ve been to the meetings????”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked at Fundy, wanting desperately to say if he looked like someone who paid attention to meetings, but realized that would be a little too rude, so he simply got into the boat, grimacing at the sea that splashed against the side of the boat. The ginger, since he was a ginger no matter how much he claimed he was a redhead that fur was orange, not red okay?, just said sorry in a whisper and also got in the boat, making the water get absolutely everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo breathed in, out, for 10 seconds, and internally thanked that he wore his armour everywhere, otherwise he would surely, surely regret joining by now. He wondered if it was too late to simply get out of the boat and go back to bed, but Fundy had already started to row away from the coast and Ranboo would rather die than inconvenience someone too greatly when he wasn’t exasperated enough for his social filter to stay on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resolved to simply stare and curl as far as possible into the center of the boat, hoping Fundy wouldn’t turn the boat up in the way. His friend was very chaotic, and he wouldn’t put it past him to simply turn the boat up for giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn—Isn't there another way, guys?” Ranboo asked, scooting away from where the ocean splashed “I—I mean, I’m sure we can go through other places?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is the fastest!” Tubbo had exclaimed, from ahead, and Ranboo once again cursed how idiot his friends were sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo simply daydreamed as the others soon devolved into bickering, leaned against Fundy’s chest and watching the clouds so he could pretend he wasn’t surrounded by a huge water body, that  if he was thrown in, would end up inevitably dying by painful burns. Very… Fun things, things to absolutely think about. Yep, for sure. Especially while travelling with someone who was very known for not being good rowing boats (He still remembered the Boat Incident, no, he was not going to let it go Fundy).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He soon ended up having to close his eyes, the sun starting to make his head hurt, also slightly sea sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long until we get out of here?” He asked, slightly nauseous, much to Fundy’s alarmed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Are we there yet!?” Tubbo immediately exclaimed, as Quackity groaned “Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we the—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the front boat devolved into screaming, and apparently a conversation about… Nukes?? You know what, thought Ranboo who was very tired and hungry and with a painful headache, he wasn’t even going to bother thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake me when we see land” He whispered to Fundy, making himself a ball and putting his head between his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Fundy said, pained as he knew that he would be now the one stuck with rowing since he was incapable of waking him up when he fell asleep, as evidenced by other occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo fell asleep with the rocking waves and woke up as someone dumped his skinny ass into the  dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BWMFGH?!” He yelled, or tried to, as he swallowed a mouthful or wet dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sputtered, grimacing and spitting at the side. He paused, having done it in instinct actually, and crunched around the dirt. It? It wasn’t that bad?? He stared at it, torn between curiosity and fear-tinged surprise. He decided that he wasn’t ready to confront this new part of his biology, and as he did with everything that made him uncomfortable, simply ignored it and turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, in despair, at Fundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want to wake up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why the floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Uhm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fundy”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo said, almost pained, as Quackity and Tubbo laughed their asses off by the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh woULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!” Fundy exclaimed with fake cheer, also ignoring the problem like Ranboo and turning around, taking a compass out of his pocket “We are close, apparently!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know, though?” Tubbo asked, appearing confused “It’s a compass, it simply tells you the direction in which way it is, not how close we are”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Fundy turned to look at the president, teeth firmly together and smiling like in pain “We are close. Tubbo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooooooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The goat hybrid exclaimed, seemingly understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, and started to walk towards where the dirt and grass turned into snow… a lot of snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity soon fell behind him, leaving Tubbo and Ranboo behind, the both minors watching for a few seconds before scrambling to follow, Tubbo having to walk behind Ranboo, with hand coiled tight against the netherite covering his suit pants. The snow came up to almost Tubbo’s stomach, and Ranboo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so tiny?” He laughed again at the hybrid’s pissed expression “If I walked faster I’m pretty sure you would simply sink into the snow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay tiny man”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Small man”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itty bitty man”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo scowled, and let go of the suit, taking a few steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo wh—What are you doing?” Ranboo asked, laughing nervously at the other’s expression “Tu—Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took running, head slightly leaned towards him, and the enderman hybrid startled, noticing “Oh, I’m about to be rammed by Tubbo” before the action sinked in because “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m about to be rammed in by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But at that point it was too late, the smaller teenager had already crashed against him, and Ranboo had a few seconds to mourn his clean armor, before ending up face planted into the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch” he said, as he felt Tubbo walk over him. He gave himself a few seconds to try to regain his bearings before remembering that, oh, yeah, Snow was just freezed water, and springed up, trying to dust as much snow as he could off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow was nice though, and Ranboo doesn’t deny that rain is also pretty but… you know, one </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the negative side of burning in when coming in contact with his skin instantly and it is not the snow, you know? Huffing, he took longer striders, remaining at the end of the file, watching the floor as he watched his boots sink and sink with each step he took. The terrain was difficult, and more than once they had to stop to take one of their own out of some hidden hole in the snow (Quackity could scream surprisingly high he unfortunately found out).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally arrived at the supposed place when the night had fallen, the moon high above their heads, trying to not get absolutely punctured by a million arrows and end up like a hedgehog. Difficult work, with all of the strays, but they managed with minimal screams and panic. At least, minimal considering who was in the group. Ranboo leaned against a tree, panting a little, torch in hand as he watched the cottage over the hill. It was… picturesque, cute almost in a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White walls (he guessed?) with a stone brick base and wood beams thrown in. It was surprisingly tasteful for someone Ranboo had heard referred as The Blade and The Blood God, to be honest. He frowned, and looked squinted, seeing someone on the door, a piglin? Apparently?, who was shooing someone out. It was a transparent figure, half of the body disappearing, as they lead a bright blue sheep through the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghostbur?” He exclaimed, confused, as he watched the ghost appear before them. “W—What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I got lost and decided to visit Techno!” The ghost exclaimed, one hand deep in the blue wool of the animal besides him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you at Phil’s?” Fundy asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur paused, all movement of him stopping. It was… Unnerving, watching the ghost truly pause, not even his chest moving in a pretense of breathing. Quackity and Ranboo looked at each other in discomfort as Tubbo and Fundy watched with apprehension the ghost before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D—Dad?” Fundy asked, the sheep having started to paw at the snow in search of the grass beneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Fundy!” Ghostbur said, as if rebooting, a vacant smile on his face “Hi! I didn’t see you before”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Uhm, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I got lost and decided to visit Techno” The other answered back, and the squad grimaced, looking at the other, as Fundy wilted in front of the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O—Oh” The fox hybrid said, looking more like a kicked puppy than a fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy issues, amiright?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quackity whispered smiling tightly at him, causing Tubbo to kick him discreetly, or as discreetly could a hybrid goat fascinated with hitting people could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghostbur!” The teenager president exclaimed, a grimace stuck on his face that the ghost didn’t seem to notice “Is, ah, is Techno here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah” Ghostbur nodded, sagely as if imparting a great knowledge “He is over there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the house, where the piglin Ranboo had previously seen was peeking from the window, disappearing behind the wall as soon as he noticed the people looking that way. The enderman hybrid blinked once, twice, and mouthed to himself “a piglin????” as the rest of the group set a respawn bed down and prepared their weapons. He watched them confusedly, and half heartedly at best, took out his weapon to follow the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are we taking our weapons out?” He found himself asking, causing the rest to turn and look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because? We are bringing Technoblade back to New L’manburg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W—What?! Why???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… he blew up the country” Tubbo blinked at him, as if talking to someone dumb. But Ranboo wasn’t dumb, he was forgetful, not dumb! Not the same thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that Wilbur though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...anYWAYS!” Tubbo yelled, raising his unenchanted axe and raising it high “LETS GO FOR TECHNOBLADE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone erupted into a cheer, even Ghostbur, and Ranboo found himself cheering half heartedly, following the others behind and wondering if he had written down the wrong information. He was sure Wilbur was the one to blow up the country, but maybe that was false? History </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>written by the victors, after all. Maybe it was propaganda, Ranboo tried to justify to himself, ignoring the fact that it was impossible it could be propaganda when the only guy who could be spreading it was living a cottage-core dream deep in the Arctic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got onto the stairs and paused, looking at each other. Should they… knock? Yell? It seemed rude, and everyone agreed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be pretty rude to simply barge in or yell. They were civilized, right? So they decided to send in Ghostbur, to tell Techno people were looking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them I am not home” A deep voice rumbled from within the home, and Ranboo stood more straight, ears perking up at the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… He knew that voice, right? Ranboo frowned. It seemed familiar, but why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says he isn’t here” Ghostbur's sad and melodic voice brought him out of his distraction, and Ranboo stared at the door, where he could see a big pink shape half hiding behind the wall. Mood, he thought to himself, instantly distracting himself with a flash of bright green in the woods. He turned back and blinked, confused, watching Philza Minecraft frozen while squatting in the middle of the snow. Wasn't.... Wasn't Phil in house arrest??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other, as Techno and the Butcher Squad (a ridiculous name, to be honest but Ranboo didn’t have the heart to tell them) talked in the background. He even watched the ghost drift towards Phil, the blue sheep dragging behind, as Ranboo and Phil continued in a staring contest. He probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell someone, since the other was in house arrest supposedly, but Ranboo was tired, hungry and just absolutely done with everything, so he simply turned around and tried to focus on the conversation. Look at him, minding his own business, he thought privately to himself, the server could learn from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade, simply come with us!” Quackity demanded, almost stomping on the floor, just as Ranboo tuned into the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, no” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to come back! You are going to trial for your crimes!” Fundy cried out, fur bristled. Oh, they were bringing Techno for trial? He didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the tension just rise made his skin prickle, and Ranboo stepped between them, axe on his left side where the squad was, as he raised his hands nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, let’s, let’s not get aggressive, yeah?” He turned to the piglin (Technoblade was a piglin?????? Apparently????? Why, once again, did nobody tell him this???) and smiled nervously “It—It’s a simple trial, come one, you don’t lose anything doing it, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other blinked down at him, and Ranboo tried to not scrunch up his nose at the smell. Aether’s, did he have a corpse inside or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Techno said, monotone and Ranboo raised his hands as he started to retrocede at the menacing glare the other gave him. Yeesh, okay, he got the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will go willingly or by force” Quackity threatened, and Ranboo grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last warning” The piglin called, as the enderman hybrid slowly stepped back. He was sure he recognized the other from somewhere, but where?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to see you try take us on” Fundy exclaimed, surprisingly managing to stand his place as Techno’s full glare settled on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you will'' Techno crowed, and Ranboo took that as his warning to jump back, watching the group erupt into a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was forced into battle for a few seconds, when he saw Techno raising his sword to delivered the final blow against Tubbo, the enderman hybrid jumping in with his own sword and barely managing to held the piglin off until Quackity could join back with Fundy, letting Ranboo back off. He.. He was here in a supportive manner, to be honest, only here to try and check his friends didn’t die but that was as far as he was willing to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity slinked off in the middle of the fight, and Ranboo was forced to jump back in, defending Fundy’s back as they fought. The snow was treacherous to fight in, and more than once one of them had disappeared under a hidden hole in the ground; surprisingly, Ranboo could held his own particularly well against the piglin, probably because his fighting style reminded him too much of the elite of Hypixel, but that was coincidence, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he could hold his own well against the warrior, that didn’t mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay fighting him, he was only doing it because he A) Was responsible for his group of friends and he didn’t want to explain if he came back alone and B)Technoblade was attacking him, and while Ranboo was a pacifist he wasn’t going to let someone simply just… Attack him without defending himself. As Fundy rejoined the fray along with Tubbo, Ranboo jumped back and tried to catch his breath, shaking his hand that had practically fallen asleep while clashing swords with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just how strong was Technoblade?! He thought alarmed, hissing as he shook his hand more intently. A commotion caught his attention, and he looked up to see Quackity holding an axe to a horse’s neck…. W.. What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He repeated to Tubbo, who looked as lost as him, who shrugged confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON’T GET CLO—” Quackity paused, at the strong flinch everyone gave to his shout “Oh, sorry—Don’t get closer Techno or your horse gets it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! Let that horse go!” Techno exclaimed, ears pinned back and looking very concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Isn’t that one of L’manburg rules?” Fundy whispered, not looking too happy at the prospect of an animal getting hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ranboo repeated, once more, even more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah? But, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the government and I’m pretty sure we are exempt of the rules” Tubbo said, looking way too calm for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that isn’t how it works” The ender hybrid hissed, looking with worry at the sharp axe Quackity was blandishing “I thought the pet killer was Sapnap???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> fiances”  Fundy explained, much to Ranboo’s amazement, who thought no one in this server was even capable of knowing words that complex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the trio continued talking about the legalities of how exempt of the laws the own government was and the fact that Quackity had fiances and it was still going strong despite his… somewhat troublesome historial; said person they were talking about and Techno continued screaming at the other, as Carl huffed and continued to eat the grass nonchalantly, despite the fact it had an axe poised just against its neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Techno exclaimed, cutting off any discussions going on and also causing the hiding old man in the bushes to lower the bow and arrow he had in his hands “Alright, I’ll do it but let Carl go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, Fundy and Ranboo gathered around, looking at the smug-looking Quackity and annoyed (and probably slightly panicked, but who was Ranboo to judge, he was always slightly panicked too) Techno empty his pockets. It… It was a surprisingly big amount of potions, and ender pearls (to which Ranboo grimaced and averted his gaze), and literally whatever one could think of. For a guy in retirement, Technoblade was surprisingly stacked, but everyone had their own hobbies, as if Techno’s hobby was to grind for materials as if for going to war, who was Ranboo to judge?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squad watched for a few good minutes everything being piled, and Ranboo wondered who was Techno’s tailor because he also would love to have as many pockets and as deep as the others had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also your weapons! And armor!” Quackity demanded, also confused as to how Techno had so much stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it necessary?” Did… Did Techno whine????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is” Fundy intervened, smiling and yelping when Techno simply scowled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, to be an over 8 feet piglin who is famously known for how good at fighting he is and so intimidating only fools without a brain are to go against him, instead of being a very tall enderman hybrid who is so lanky and thin that topples over with strong winds unfortunately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunk!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Went the utility belt against the snow, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>fwoop fwoop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the other weapons, and while Ranboo wasn’t someone to judge, why the hell did Techno have 3 pickaxes and 2 axes??? He understands overpreparing, but isn’t that unnecessary? But, Ranboo shouldn’t judge, his own sword did have… a little too many enchantments, but in his defense, no one knew when one could need all of em in a fight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Quackity went on another power hungry rant, while fundy grimaced as he helped Tubbo tie up the piglin’s hands together with lead, Ranboo wondered once again if it was too late to simply go back to bed, zoning out entirely on everything, doing it automatic because he really wasn’t up for this things despite saying he would, he simply wasn’t. The walk back was even more boring, with Fundy and Quackity constantly interrupting Tubbo and Techno, who had been trying to banter on the way back to fill the uncomfortable silence. It made Ranboo a little mad, and maybe he purposefully continued the conversation, but never let it be said that Ranboo MyBeloved isn’t petty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, they soon found themself back to the ocean, Ranboo shoved in the same boat as Quackity this time, as Tubbo rowed with Techno on the back. The odor, which before was noticeable but not too much, had become a little too overwhelming, to the mob hybrids specifically (so, only him and Fundy). It smelled like something rotting, and Ranboo wondered if the piglin had some dead animal in his pockets. He wouldn’t judge but… couldn’t he had left it behind? Actually, no, scratch the phrase form before, Ranboo would absolutely judge because the smell was </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It reminded him too much about the Nether, specifically those zombified piglins, who wandered near the portals with their skin slowly peeling off. He, thankfully, nodded off, waking up when they had gotten to land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they arrived back to the continent, and Ranboo took the lead, with Fundy soon joining him in the front, the two trying desperately to escape the stench from the piglin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I thought pigs were clean” Fundy whispered, looking mildly green under all the fur, as Ranboo snorted, hoping the others couldn’t hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a piglin Fundy, don’t be crass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I thought he was a pig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fundy that would be like saying you are a cat” Ranboo said, dumbfounded, “Piglins and pigs are very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different. Why the hell do you think he has so much gold jewelry?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was for fashion, one gotta respect the drip man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rambo yell-whispered, wondering why his friends didn’t have any brain cells. To be fair, most of the time Ranboo didn’t have one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at New L’manburg, Ranboo hung back, as the others proceeded into the center of the city, where a wooden stand stood tall. He frowned, watching Phil’s house, where the blond was innocently leaning out of the window, but the enderman hybrid made the wise decision to simply ignore it and mind his own business, since it was a practice that everyone in this very nosy city could benefit from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted, as he watched Tubbo and Fundy shove the piglin into the cage at the stand. The sight made him… uncomfortable, in ways he couldn’t describe, the whole structure rising against the sky as an ominous omen. But it was fine! There was still a trial, despite how… dehumanizing it felt to see them shove the Piglin inside. He hummed, and wondered who would defend Techno, standing on the tip of his heel as his tail swished behind him. Would it be Phil? The blond </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem like the argumentative type, although the same could be said for the piglin. Maybe Techno would try to represent himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the trial would be outside, he thought to himself. The smell of rotting skin was heavy on his nose, and no offense to Techno, but it sure stinked. He was surprised Fundy wasn’t protesting for the smell, but maybe being now in open space made it easier on him? It sure was a thought to ask later, and he took his book to write it down, wondering why it was affecting him more than the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot help but feel, uh, that this whole, this whole trial is kind of a farce thing” Techno said, looking very uncomfortable as he leaned against the bars of the cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo found himself agreeing a little bit, since to be honest, the whole decor wasn’t really helping the idea of a “democratic and peaceful nation”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade” Quackity said, stepping up and looking too smug for a guy covered in fake blood and ketchup, “This is not actually a trial”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ranboo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tubbo asked, echoed by Fundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… did you guys not read the memo?” Quackity asked, blinking confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t read,” Tubbo said, shrugging, which is fair, to be honest. If Ranboo was also dyslexic and was given the horrible handwritten memo by Quackity, he also wouldn’t have been able to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I zoned out,” Ranboo admitted, because he would forget it soon so the embarrassment wouldn’t survive long enough to make him suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually didn’t care enough to hear you” Fundy also said, cringing at the look Quackity gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This whole… This whole fucking idea was yours Fundy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point… But consider this, I distract very easily” The fox offered with a queasy smile, causing Ranboo and Tubbo to start laughing in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, you guys don’t seem very organized for this whole murdering thing” Techno commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Technoblade!” Quackity screamed, before going back to fighting with Fundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is going so well” Ranboo muttered, leaning back as the voices raised, ears pinned back as he looked helpless at Phil, who was simply laughing at all of them, which was fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, since it couldn’t get any worse, that’s when Punz dropped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flinching back at the handful of weakness potion that got thrown in his face, Ranboo blinked owlishly at the blond, who simply grinned and weaved around the seats, which okay, first of all rude. Then, he brought out an enchanted axe and Ranboo squeaked, jumping back deciding to let the others deal with this. They didn’t get the full of the potion, he did! No one could judge him for tactically retreating behind the posters as he watched the chaos descend over the stand. TNT was then brought up, thrown everywhere much to the stress of everyone, the whole cabinet jumping around either following the mercenary or desperately trying to¿ stomp out the light dynamite, so the whole place wouldn’t explode… again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Ghostbur” Ranboo heard Techno comment, stealing a glance back to see that the ghost had walked forward, with a sheep in a leash </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Techno! I named him friend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's fantastic Ghostbur, that’s fantastic” Techno voice said, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it sound so familiar? It was starting to make Ranboo a little twitchy “I’m about to die Ghostbur”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, well… That was one way to put it, Ranboo thought to himself cringing, as Fundy left the fight and approached the ghost of his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull the lever Big Q!” Tubbo screamed, swords locked with Punz, and Ranboo snapped to attention, mouthing what to himself, the piglin barely managing to react before the avail was released, the metal lump falling heavy onto the ground before anyone could react, the whole cabinet looking with hopeful faces, as the mercenary slipped away, Ranboo cringing back, ears pinned back and fur bristled, wondering how did everything go all wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one second of pure, unaltered silence, when the anvil hit the ground, a horrible cracking sound which Ranboo was sure would haunt his dreams. One second, of silence, of nothingness, before a terribly bright shine overtook the stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing, many people don’t know about, is the fact that totems don’t actually heal you. It’s simply not true, you die, you still die no matter what, because one cannot cheat death, not actually. The only thing that changes is that the totem brings you back before the Universe has time to drag you back, restoring you back to the last time you saved your respawn point, to the last time you had saved, you have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are brought alive, as you were when you last saved, knitted atom by atom to the last particule, the same as you had been, down to the clothes, to everything, with only your items left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is one second, of silence, of bright light that burns his eyes, the sound too high pitched, too low, the Universe itself keening as it is ripped apart for the magic to happen, before Ranboo manages to see the stand again. Inside the cage there is no body, but he blinks, once, twice, thrice, and then, he sees it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> There is a baby piglin inside the cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stares, and stares, and actually rubs his eyes, hoping for the image to change. But it stays the same, a baby piglin, sitting in the middle of the royal garments, a dirty brown tunic covering his scrapped body, the jewelry that once adorned the warrior now littering the floor. This… This isn’t supposed to happen, right?! Ranboo looks around, but everyone looks dumbfounded, even Phil, who is barely hanging on his balcony, or (and at this he even does a double take) the admin, who was halfway onto the hole where Carl had been stored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody says anything, as if hoping that if they stay silent this will pass, and it will go back to normal. Unfortunately, the baby piglin shifts into his pace and squeaks, causing everything to turn to disarray. Ranboo can hear, distantly, the cabinet fighting, Philza screaming at the top of his lungs from the house, starting to descend to the floor, how the Admin is frozen, watching the baby piglin. The enderman hybrid shifts, uneasy, as he simply watches the child, who whines and flinches back as the voices rise in volume. He steps forward, ignored in the commotion, until he is in front of the cage, alongside Ghostbur, who is watching everything with wide eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade?” Ghostbur’s melodic voice asks, the child looking at the ghost and squeaking, floppy ears pinned back, tail rigidly held up, recognizing the name but looking too nervous to say anything. “Technoblade, is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child whines and then makes a chirping sound, followed by a rough cough and a whine. Ranboo finds himself blinking, confused, as he recognizes what the child is speaking. It takes him a little, some rusted memories of long time gones, of the warm nether and the whispers of a blue biome, before he finds himself answering back, the sounds rolling awkwardly in his mouth yet still managing to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He says, gulping as he sees the tiny piglin jump in surprise and lean closer, the tiny hands easily going through the bars, causing some unnamed emotion to rise in his chest “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you Technoblade?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tek’noblad!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The piglin nodded happily, the ears flopping from the force “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lost! Yes yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo frowns internally, but simply puts a calm smile, hoping it doesn’t reflect how lost he feels right now. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah? That’s nice!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>New new place! Cold, very cold, pack?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno said, whining, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pack? Oh, oh! Name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Name is Ranboo”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He manages to translate, painfully, slowly remembering more and more as they continue talking “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How old?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Big! Four cycles!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno squeaked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is Gold?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gold?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Gold!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno frowned, and then started moving his hands as if trying to, very unsuccessfully, demonstrate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tall and black! And Gold in head! Fur is gold!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Ranboo found himself saying, confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P’il!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno then whined and made grabby hands “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cold! Pack?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo leaned back, grimacing, unsure on how to act. On one hand, this was Technoblade, the famous criminal that New L’manburg wanted to execute. On other hand, this was a baby piglin. Oh well, he wasn’t exactly the most lawful citizen at the end of the day, he shrugged, and grabbing his pickaxe, broke the bars, putting the tool back on his utility belt and carefully grabbing the toddler, who squealed excitedly and burrowed against his chest, shivering a little. Ranboo laughed softly, and grabbed the red cape from the ground, slowly wrapping it around the toddler, until he had a vaguely burrito-shaped piglin. He paused, as he noticed the silence, and looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, as he noticed everyone looking at him, unconsciously adjusting his grip on the child until he was supported comfortably on his hip bone “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— Ranboo!?” Tubbo exclaimed, surprised, causing the enderman hybrid to look confused at the other “Wh—What are you doing!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… holding a child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—Ranboo that’s Technoblade!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I am aware?” Ranboo said, lifting one eyebrow “What does that have to do with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—But—!” Tubbo screamed, raising his hands to the air before probably deciding that this probably wasn’t worth it, turning back to the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shrugged, shushing the toddler when he whined, letting him burrow further into the cloak, as the enderman hybrid looked desinteredtesly over the pile of jewelry on the floor. He grabbed the crown, the metal bended and covered with small dots of blood, which Ranboo quickly cleaned off with his sleeve, offering the item to the piglin, who squeaked in joy and gripped the crown firmly between his two tiny hands. He waited, holding carefully the bundle in his arms, as he tried to remember what language they had been speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it Galactic? He doubted it, the sounds too rough to be the melodic tones of the End’s language, it also clearly wasn’t Overworld Common, since Ghostbur hadn’t reacted. It could be Netherling? It could be, he mused to himself as he swooned gently from side to side, since while some sounds he hadn’t understood clearly, it was still something somewhat understandable. Clearly not Warped Dialect, and he doubted it was Crimson, since it would have been more similar in that case. Delta wasn’t spoken outside of the biome and Valleyish was… was skeleton specific actually, so it only left the Wastes Dialect. Which, to be honest, was kind of obvious. The Nether Wastes were the more common place for trading, and it was practically the base to all the surrounding dialects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo remembered vaguely his haunting trading in Wastes when the nomadic packs from nearby Bastions passed by, for some nourishment for him. It was the creed of the enderman species, even if he was half unknown, even if he had barely one drop of enderman in his veins, the mobs would have been determined to help him, “Younglings first” after all was their theme. It was, somewhat similar to the piglin’s creed “Everything for the pack”, although the differences were varied and vast. Ranboo shrugged, and turned around, blinking surprised as he found himself face to face with Philza, the blond frowning with sword in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P—Phil!” Ranboo exclaimed, unconsciously leaning back as he looked at the sword of the other “Ah, are—Aren’t you supposed to be in house arrest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stayed silent, eyes fixated on the child, causing Ranboo to frown too, taking a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Ah, is that Techno?” Phil asked, thrown off his trance as he looked up at the enderman hybrid Mob player.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah” He nodded, suspicious, “Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought— Ah, well… Just… surprised” Phil murmured, frowning as he looked at the toddler in his arms “Don’t really understand why is he a baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked and nodded, also wondering the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— That’s a good question” Ranboo hummed, “Well, wasn’t he a piglin? Maybe that interfered with the, uh, reviving part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it shouldn’t. Piglins are alive, same as you and everyone else. It… It shouldn’t have transformed him back into a baby piglin”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman hybrid paused, as the toddler shifted in his arms, his head peeking up from the mountains of folds of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>R’nboo!! Itchy” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whined, before looking at the blond, frowning “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he P’il’s pack?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, no”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, one hand gently petting his head “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He is Phil”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! P’il like me! Not tall” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The piglin shook his head, furrowing under the cloak once again, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he.. Talking about me?” Phil asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I don't think so? I mean, he is saying your name but he is saying that Phil is… small, like him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond paused, tilted his head as he thought and then paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Phil said, wings bristling behind his back “I… I never realized? I—How??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, what are you saying?” Ranboo asked, confused, as he watched the blond look at the child in his arms with a whole new expression. The other didn’t answer, simply stumbling back towards Ghostbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even more confused, Ranboo decided it was best to simply leave him be, deciding to go back to where the cabinet was now talking with the Admin in harsh and fast voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! We should continue as expected, we don’t give him to you, Dream!” Quackity said, angry, looking despective at the shapeshifter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> give me Techno and that will be that!” Dream hissed, causing Fundy and Tubbo to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! He is in New L’maburg jurisdiction, you can’t take him away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to execute him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it clearly didn’t stick!” Fundy exclaimed, exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you want to try again?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean try again?!” Ranboo asked, aghast, as the cabinet cringed “Guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, it’s Technoblade!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a baby?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But still Technoblade!” Quackity said exasperated, still brandishing around an axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked at Tubbo, the president looking as helpless and confused as him. Leaning down, he whispered to the other, as Fundy and Quackity turned back their attention to Dream and Punz, the mercenary simply hanging back and looking bored at this whole thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really wanna execute him?” Ranboo asked, genuinely  at Tubbo, the other shaking his head desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no! Listen I was never that big on this whole thing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you agree?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy and Quackity looked like they needed a distraction, and this was a healthy diversion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It?? Really was not???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up ender boy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so if you don’t want to execute him, then what do we do!? Because they seem pretty intent on executing him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We.. We could give him to Dream?” Tubbo instantly cringed at whatever look Ranboo gave him “No yeah, scrap that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, what. Do. we. do!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, how fast are you?” Tubbo asked, eyeing both Dream and Quackity who looked barely a second away from simply grabbing each other and fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I am somewhat fast, yes. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have ender pearls?” Tubbo asked, once again, and ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah a few” Ranboo answered, confused as to how this was relevant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your brain cells, ender boy” Tubbo muttered, “I’ll give you some time so I suggest you start running about… now, actually”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving him behind, Tubbo exclaimed loudly, hanging from Dream’s and Quackity’s shoulder, causing them to look forward, as Ranboo gulped and started backing off. As the president distracted them, Ranboo turned tail and ran, gripping tightly in one hand the toddler closer to his chest and with his other a few ender pearls and his trident at the ready. He had managed to get halfway through before getting spotted, ducking as he heard the arrows flying through the air, the child giggling as he gripped tightly his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on tight” Ranboo warned him, jumping into the water and throwing his trident, using the momentum to launch the ender pearl, floating a few seconds before stumbling into the ground, a few meters away from the Portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without looking back, ignoring the screams following him, he jumped inside, letting the magic warp him away, barely taking time to recompose himself before throwing a ender pearl once again, hiding behind the mounts of netherrack on the opposite side of the roads the server used to travel the dimension. He shushed the piglin, who whined but simply burrowed under the cloak, as he watched hidden from the corner, crouched, as Dream appeared on the frame of the Portal a few seconds later, clothes singed and in disarray, holding tightly a bow and sword in hand, followed closely by Punz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding his breath, Ranboo observed in silence until the Admin and his companion disappeared in the other dimension, following the old path that led towards Tommy’s place. Once he was sure he was far away enough, Ranboo released a breath relieved, standing up in trembling legs. He… He didn’t have much of an idea of where to go, to be honest. He checked his communicator, wincing at the onslaught of messages. He only read Tubbo’s, who assured him he would talk to the others and to lay low until they had a plan to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> left him without an idea of where to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ni’e!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno exclaimed, patting at the Netherrack enthusiastically “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ol’ home!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded, smiling tightly, as he thought about what to do, humming as an answer, as the child continued to babble on, talking about anything and everything practically. Without many ideas, Ranboo simply started walking in the opposite direction the others had gone, letting his feet lead him away. They walked for hours, Ranboo occasionally letting the piglin walk before he inevitably ended up tired and begged to get picked up again. They soon crossed the major Nether Wastes of this side of the biome, Ranboo groaning in annoyance at the sight of the Basalt Deltas rising up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ash clung to Ranboo’s skin, and he huffed, clovering more the toddler in his arms, as he started traversing through the biome. While the enderman hybrid was taller than average, the pillars of the Deltas were otherworldly in its height and nature, towering dozens of blocks over his head, as if poles that signaled one’s doom, tiny pockets of lava littering the floor. The ash was heavy, thick and difficult to breathe though, causing Ranboo to adjust his helmet over his head and put his tie around his nose to breathe better. The Nether ambient was easier to breathe than the Overworld, but the ash made it difficult too, clinging to his scales and fur, leaving him feeling dusty, dirty and heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was sure they had crossed enough, and were most importantly they were far enough they wouldn’t be discovered if he chose to sleep, Ranboo mined a small hole into the pillars. Guided by buried instincts, Ranboo made it a small entrance, almost hidden by the ash and pillars, the place warm, near enough to a lava pocket so they would be comfortable during the night. Putting the cloak on the floor as a small blanket, he curled around, the piglin snorting curiously at the mined walls. The whole pocket wasn’t taller than one and half blocks, but it was comfortable, and it soothed something inside of Ranboo at being hidden, cramped enough to hold but not to suffocate. Going by the relaxed stance of the piglin, he guessed it was the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the toddler doze off, lying down next to him. Now that he had the time, Ranboo found himself examining the Mob Player. There were intricate scrapes and scars all over his arms and knees, with one ear a little ragged around the edges as if having gotten caught with something. His hands were very tiny, each finger ending midway with dark claws, hooves if he were to try to be accurate. In a word, the toddler was… small, very much so, tiny ears, tiny hands, tiny head, even tiny tusks barely peeking through his mouth. It reminded him of the zombified baby piglin he had seen the first day he had joined this server, the tiny child following him around everywhere, both curious and overly cautious of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and simply adjusted himself better, half curled around the toddler as he tried to rest, dozing off gently to the old lullaby of cries and fire that the Nether offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up rested, or at least rested enough to continue, they moved on, Ranboo still mostly moving around without a precise idea of where to go exactly. He constantly checked the communicator, absorbing each update fervently, as Tubbo told him of how he convinced Quackity and Fundy, of how they were planning in taking care of Dream (which he hoped they actually put thought behind, because he wasn’t there right now to be the voice of reason for his dumbasses friends), and more. It felt a little like reading the newspaper, as he scanned every scrap of information, of gossip, to have a vague idea of how everything was back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently Phil had left? Or something like it? It wasn’t very clear, all he got was that Ghostbur was keeping Phil’s house while the blond had gone Aether’s-knows-where. Also Tommy was missing??? Which, uh, didn’t paint a good picture to him to be honest. He had sent some messages the first hours, telling the blond about how he wouldn’t be available, that some complications arrived and urging him to use the opportunity to hide away from the Admin, as the shapeshifter led an almost server-wide manhunt towards him and the toddler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the Admin so obsessed with getting the child?! It set so many alarm bells in Ranboo’s head, he was surprised he hadn’t gone deaf from it. First, he got Tommy exiled and toyed with him in exile, then got closer to Tubbo and almost got him to trust him completely… Ranboo was starting to notice a pattern, and he wasn’t sure if he actually liked it. For now, at least, he was mostly safe as the crazy shapeshifter was mostly obsessed with the toddler, instead of him. Of course, he was also focused on Ranboo because he had the child, but he was pretty sure that if Techno hadn’t gotten deaged he would, for sure, have been next. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with continuing this wild chase, but alas, it was simply too late to give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had slowly started to be left without food, as Ranboo’s steaks and jerky soon disappeared under the hungry maws of the hyperactive child. Mushroom’s were abundant here, so if it got too desperate, Ranboo could always make mushroom soup or try to kill some hoglins, though he wasn’t sure if the child could eat pork, since… well, piglin. Nonetheless, they continued on, Ranboo still adrift without a direction until, finally, an idea came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been hanging around some Nether Wastes, as the toddler took a nap on his lap and he was reading through the backlog of messages, when a sound caught his attention. Lifting his head, Ranboo found himself staring eye to eye to an Enderman. Averting his eyes out of respect, Ranboo uttered a small apology, Galactic flowing gracefully from his mouth as he fidgeted with the cloak in his hands. He heard footsteps get near and cringed, totally expecting a berating for being disrespectful, when a clawed hand was softly deposited on top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Youngling?</b>
  <span>” The Elder asked, curious, “</span>
  <b>Why are you so far away from nest?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Ah… Hiding”</b>
  <span> Ranboo muttered, relaxing as the clawed hand slowly started petting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Your youngling?”</b>
  <span> The Elder asked, tilting its head towards the toddler sleeping on top of him. </span>
  <b>“Was he not Peace?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Uh yeah, under… Under temporary care”</b>
  <span> Ranboo frowned and then, deciding it was worth a shot, he explained “</span>
  <b>Before yes, but… incident. Now hunted down, Watcher wants youngling”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder hissed at the mention of a Player, before wooping in apology at Ranboo’s flinch “</span>
  <b>No good. Safety?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“None” </b>
  <span>Nodding, the enderman hummed, the sound melodic and static, causing Ranboo to further relax “</span>
  <b>The Depths could help?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo frowned, before gasping in surprise and delight. The Depths! How could he forget The Depths! It was, practically, the one place where Nether Mob could be safe from the prying presence of Players, and its protection extended to the Mob Players as well. Sensing the agreement, the enderman laughed and vwooped, helping Ranboo stand up, its presence a balm to the hybrid frayed senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’ll guide you to The Depths then”</b>
  <span> The enderman guided him gently, one hand resting against his shoulders, urging him forward </span>
  <b>“I’m Elder S⍑╎ᒷꖎ↸ but Warrior referred to me as E’war”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Ranboo followed, relief nested deep in his chest at finally having a place safe enough to stay at until it was time to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Depths were to the Nether, sort to say, what the Void was to the End. It was the place where everything connected, in some way or another, the true Heart of the dimension. It was where the biomes were as it was intended, almost thrice the size the normal Nether biomes were. It was where, most of the time, Mob Players were born, from the magic of the Universe and the power of the Nether, where they were raised until they were strong enough until they could wander to the singular World and then could exit it to the Hub. It was… not a true safe haven, as danger still crept in the air, but it was where a Mob Player could be free, be between those who understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Depths were inaccessible to Players, to Mob Players once they finally reached the age where they could decide to survive alone. And one could not go back unless guided by a mob, who decided you needed the protection. It was Home, in a way none other could compare, your childhood, your whole infancy memories compressed into one single place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached it soon enough, guided by Edward, Ranboo letting out a breath as he watched the towering Fungus come into view, the blue plants growing everywhere, the purple mist surrounding them as they finally entered </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Warped Forest. The Depths had one of each biome, sprawling for millions of blocks, the fauna and flore bigger than ever, the Universe presence heavy on the air. A haunting of enderman greeted them, cooing at the toddler that gripped his leg and at him, carefully pressing cool and soft hands in his head, showing him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees were massive, covering the whole skie, not even letting the ceiling peek between the branches, the trunks humming and pulsing alive with magic. It made one feel tiny, barely reaching a quarter of a tenth of the tree, but it felt safe, as if they were covered, away from any prying eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tall”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno whispered, clinging to his legs as he looked in amazement at the whole world around him “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not itchy anymore”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Itchy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, itchy. Blue sky made itchy” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno rolled his sleeve up, showing a handful of spots that were between purple and green, the rashes surrounded by inflamed skin “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Itchy, see!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid paused, frowning, and carefully looked at the arm. The colors reminded him of… Of zombie piglins bruises, the ones that formed where the skin would die and rot away. But that wasn’t possible, that only happened to… That only happened to Piglins in the Overworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, kid, were you… were you always itchy there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, a bad feeling creeping up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! P’il didn’t understand, and it was very very anno’in!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>The toddler exclaimed, feeling excited that someone finally understood “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t remember w’a happe’nd after!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo cursed, under his breath and slowly rolled down the sleeve, holding the, Oh so tiny, hand between his “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What… What was the last you remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Feeling very itchy ‘n bad! And going away to take nap since bad! And… and that's it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The piglin so helpful answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That… Okay, Ranboo was NOT going to lie, that made a million scenarios appear in front of his eyes, each one more painful than the last one, so he decided to do the executive decision of not thinking about it too deeply, simply gathering the toddler in his arms and holding him close, not wanting to think too deeply on the implications that held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The toddler asked, confused, but Ranboo simply shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about it kid, let’s go eat something, alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo doesn’t know how long it has been since he arrived at The Depths, but he honestly didn’t actually care that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to simply lounge around, sleeping in hollowed trunks and his only chore to look after the toddler. No important meetings, no weird politics, and, even though it made him guilty to think about it, no Tommy to constantly stress about. He knew it was selfish but… Exile had been… rough on his mind, as he cared for Tommy, constantly trying to be there for the blond, seeing the aftermath of whatever horrors happened there. It had been stressful, and Ranboo felt more peaceful than ever as he laid on the mushy warped nylium, as he watched the child under his care ride on the shoulders of the Enderman around. The Depths gave him… confidence, in a way, let him feel free in a way he hadn’t felt since joining this World.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Updates were still frequent, though it took quite a fair bit to load, since the big distance and the natural interference The Depths had, so he didn’t have to do much. He sometimes went lava riding with Techno on Striders, the lava-resistant mobs the highlight of the kids' day practically. It was easier to remember here, in The Depths, with no bigger stressing factor other than deciding what to eat today. Memories didn’t slip between his fingers like sand anymore, still elusive but not as difficult to recall anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo wondered if it would be too bad to simply move here and let the others play their little war games back on the server, of course, he wouldn’t do it but the temptation was certainly there. Life would certainly be easier, without a doubt, he thought privately. He didn’t regret joining Dream’s World, no, he could never, not after bonding with so many people, finally having a more permanent home instead of the day to day it was back on the Hypixel Arenas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Arenas had been his first home after leaving The Depths, welcoming him with open arms as he tried his best against the seasoned warriors of the server. The people there had been cut from the same cloth as him, thirsty to prove themself against the writing masses demanding entertainment, clawing their way up with every little bit of sweat, tears and blood. Ranboo had done well there, certainly good enough to stay and get contracts and get into the higher games, but when the famous Runner had offered him an opportunity to join his world? Well, anybody would have been a fool to deny it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, The Arenas had been his home, and would always hold a fond spot in his faulty memory and loyal heart. The warriors there, although fearsome and strong beyond any sense of the word, had been kind in ways one could not describe. Teammates paired with him, leagues above, would stop to teach him how to hold better his sword, the ways one could strike true into other’s bodies, best places to jump from, even strangers from the opposite team, when faced against his trembling legs and panicked face, would slow down, the fighting turned down to basically sparring, teaching him enough before deciding to send him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One occasion he can still remember, despite how hazy it is when looking back. It is a Skywars game, one of duos, where he had signed up without a care about who his teammate could be. He was desperate in search of money, having spent most of his savings to rest for a few days after a Bedwars game had left him bad enough to injure but not enough to merit a respawn. He remembers, leaning back against the tree, how his teammate had been surrounded in a haze telling of a disguise, the tag adorning his clothes too shiny to be his real name. But the teammate had been, oh so kind, with gruffy voice but incredible awkward, as he guided him through the map to victory, Ranboo having a few seconds to truly look at the other before they were ejected of the Map. What he remembers most brightly, out of everything, is the shiny crown, perched on top of the other’s head, glinting heavy with enchantments and a lot of gems, and very black combat boots, designated for Mob Players specifically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno crown is actually very similar to the crown in his memory, he thinks distractedly, although the piglin’s crown had a few less gems than the one he remembered. They both hummed deeply with enchantments, the thrum of the Universe close enough to make his teeth hurt. He wonders where he could, one day, get something similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ranboo heard, before he felt the compact body of the toddler he cared for fall onto his chest, heavy as pure netherite, or even more “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo, Boo, look!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked, and looked at what the child presented to him, a few strands of warped vines blossoming, the flowers a deep purple and blue, glowing with the same light as the shroomlight that hung up on the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that’s nice kid”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo said, sitting up and taking the toddler off his chest, receiving the gift with very gentle hands and putting it on the pocket of his suit, grinning softly at the other “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I like it very much, thank you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglet squealed happily, and ran off, probably in search of more vines, tail swinging happily behind him. Ranboo laughed, and simply sat up better, watching the other run around with half-lidded eyes, to make sure the baby piglin didn’t get into any trouble. It was nice in The Depths, Ranboo thought, It was really nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered how the others were doing, if they had any success with their “mission” so to speak. He knew that something had happened with Phil, though exactly what, he couldn’t tell. Recently they had switched to calls, so it wouldn’t be seen by others nor read, safer than messages. The downside, unfortunately, had been that Ranboo heard like half of what was told, or even less to be honest. Connection was, at best, spotty here in The Depths, most of the words lost in the haze that signified being here, protected from the exterior world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, what he had gathered, was that… something Ghostbur had found? Alliance with… He can’t remember the name, and something something Tommy. He didn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened to Tommy, nor </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he, but it sounded good? So hopefully? Nothing bad? Ranboo sighed, and wondered how everything had gotten so complicated. He just wanted to have his ice cream shop, was that too much to ask, truly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he called for Techno to come back, the piglin covered from head to hooves in the netherrack dust, blue from where he had crushed some plants probably. He crouched down, and carefully dusted him off as best as he could, smiling at the squeals the other gave before taking him in his arms, standing up and vwooping a goodbye at the Endermen hanging around before starting to walk. To search for food they had to go to the Nether Wastes of The Depths, practically the only place where one could find non toxic mushrooms and stray hoglins which one could strike down easily. The Crimson could probably have more hoglins, but the animals would be in big packs, which he wasn’t sure he could effectively kill all, plus, a large group of piglins lived there and, while there was somewhat of a truce in The Depths, Ranboo didn’t want to risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After entering the Wastes, Ranboo told Techno to not stray too far away from him, before starting to pick up the mushrooms he found, the toddler holding the crude basket he had created, glad to be helping. Spotting a Hoglin, the hybrid put Techno on top of a small pillar, instructing him strictly to wait for him before turning forward, sword in hand as he started approaching his prey, the old lullaby of the Nether thrummed within his bones, as the cries of the Ghasts echoed above, Ranboo’s tail whipping behind fast, as he balanced his height, walking in his toes to soften his sound, eyes pinned on the old hoglin stomping the netherrack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited, one, two, three seconds, before launching forward, throwing his whole weight against the animal, tossling in the ground as he gripped his sword and thrusted it forward. Techno giggled, applauding from his seat as Ranboo tied the hoglin and started dragging it back, an under purr resonating through his throat as he bumped carefully heads with the piglin, turning to go back to the Warped Forest, the tall covers of the Fungus washing away any left over anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meat was cooked slowly over some fire, the toddler munching happily besides him, as Ranboo took a bite of his own food, humming gratefully as his hunger abated. The corpse was skinned and stripped of all meat, leaving behind only the bones, which Ranboo threw away to a lava lake nearby. The meat was stored and set to dry, so they could have some tomorrow, before grabbing the toddler and starting to clean his messy face with some warped fungus blocks, the material soft and somewhat spongy to the touch, cleaning away all the grease, food and dust that were leftover from today.  The piglin tried to shy away, whining, but Ranboo continued until he was satisfied with how clean the child was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To sleep” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, ignoring the protests of the kid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not sleepy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno whined, trying to run away, as Ranboo’s tail held him in place “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Play!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not play”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo said, getting to the small place where they had been sleeping these past… weeks, he thinks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rest”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby piglin continued to whine but let himself be dragged to the crude bed, almost like a nest, that had been created in the hollow trunk of some huge fungus, small shroom lights hanging around with dim light in the dark space, the old red cloak covering the floor of it. They got into it, Ranboo yawning so wide his jaw cracked, Techno glaring before yawning too, causing the hybrid to laugh. They laid down, and Ranboo sighed, letting the baby piglet cuddle against his side, eyes unfocused on the ceiling, as he heard the weird ambient of the Warped Forest, the haunting of enderman outside talking in gentle voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never felt more at Home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been, what he thinks at least, months, when Ranboo finally gets the fateful call that they can get back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid sighs, packs their meager belongings and says goodbye to the haunting of Enderman who took care of them, before leaving hand in hand with the toddler, The Depths singing it last goodbye as they leave the boundary, feeling the atmosphere itself change as the world Shifts into normal. It’s been a long time, as long time can be classified when inside of the dimension who cares not for Player-made concepts such as time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been close calls, more than Ranboo can truly count, when they had wandered too close to the boundary in search of some food, the Hunters circling outside to descend onto them like hungry and vicious vultures. Ranboo had found himself, in those cases, holding the toddler close to his chest as he runned through the terrain, tailed closely by the Admin and his Hunters, until they managed to get back to the safety of The Depths. More than once had Ranboo been forced to defend himself and his charge, sharp teeth clashing against the Netherite, towering over his persecutors as he hoped of an Enderman to come to his rescue, and take them back, which thankfully always managed to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hauntings had soon learned to tail along to their travels for food, always around to help them get a quick get away from Dream and his goons, often times helping him fight back until they found a time to jump back through the space of the dimension, to the Warped Forest where they had taken residence. As much as he wanted to simply stay back, he could not trust the Enderman to gather food for him, as much as they offered. While he was part enderman, he did not have the true biology to survive on what they survived (which was, not surprisingly, a lot of dirt). Not fun times, Ranboo was not going to lie. It sucked, a lot to be honest, having to decide between starving to death in safety or dying to the sword of a maniac while in search of sustenance. But, finally, finally the others had managed to best the Admin, and now they could go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza, Tommy, Tubbo and Quackity had been the ones to trap the admin, cashing in the favor from Awesamdude to keep the maniac in prison, for hopefully, a long time. Apparently a bunch of stuff had gone down while they were gone, which had apparently warranted the imprisonment of Dream, which Ranboo was truthfully not protesting against. Soon, the sight of the Community Portal came into sight, and Ranboo paused, unsure. He… Well, as much as he trusted his friends, the truth is that he isn’t sure he actually trusts them with Techno. He pauses, frowning, trying to think of a good place to leave him while he meets the others and sees if they should be trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, is the fact that Techno </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a piglin, not a zombified one, and while he had discovered, while in The Depths, that it took 2 weeks for a piglin to zombify, he was not willing to risk it. He thinks, before remembering another little piglin he knew. Taking a detour, Ranboo kneels in the ground, smiling at the zombified baby piglin that greeted him happily. He had found them so long ago, on his first day on the server to be honest, and he had grown attached to the child, them letting him hang around sometimes. The zombified piglin, which he internally called Michael, had a small burrow near the used paths for Nether travel, a comfy small hole, filled with furs and skins and, curiously, a chicken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo watched Techno, and sighed in relief at the lack of fear the baby piglin gave at the zombified counterpart. He kneeled, and talked to the piglin, hoping everything would turn out okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I gotta go for some time. Can you stay with Michael and keep them company?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno paused, frowning, as if seriously considering the question before nodding, bumping his heads together before running inside and oinking at Michael, who just oinked back, giggling at the reaction he got from the dumbfounded Techno at the oink that came from his half destroyed throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Ranboo walked down the familiar path to the Community Portal, emerging to the Overworld and squinting at the sky of the dimension, having grown used to the low light of the Nether. The others were there, waiting for him, but paused, hesitating at his appearance, as if not knowing how to take him in. They looked haggard, Phil specially, but also.. At peace, in a way he had never seen before. Tommy looked tired but happy, same as Tubbo, Quackity grinning hesitantly at him, face covered in new scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo laughed, and walked to them, hugging Tubbo and ignoring how the teenager tensed for a few seconds before reciprocating the hug. The hybrid knew he looked different, standing taller and not as nervous as before, with a new found sense of peace and confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nether, and the Depths specifically, changed one in ways one could never truly specify. One didn’t come back, probably months if guiding himself by how everything looked outside, from the hellish dimension without some change at least. Because, as much as he had grown calm in The Depths, it still had been The Nether, the same place filled with violence, with danger lurking behind every shadow, the lava hissing under his feet threatening to swallow him whole the second he didn’t watch his steps. Ranboo had survived being hunted down by Dream and his mercenaries, survived in the Nether alone with a child, in the Depths through everything the place could throw at him, thriving in the harsh ambient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo wasn’t the same, but he had learned to cope with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He said, towering over everyone, sharp canines glinting in his unnaturally wide mouth as he looked at people he once knew “Shall we get down to business?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so many projects, so i decided to take a break and write child techno, because child techno my beloved</p><p> </p><p>As always my tumblr is @villruu and my twt @vrillru, i sometimes talk about my fics lol</p><p>Also, AO3 statistics show that only a small percentage of you leave kudos, comments and bookmarks, so if you could do them, i would appreciate it a lot. It really helps the story out, and you can always eliminate them later. And if you like my stuff, i have written some more fics you can check out if u want :]</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30558438">He is Loved</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy">a_little_hazy</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>